Crazy
by Teila Fox
Summary: [OC] One rainy night.


Crazy   
  
Tyreke and Teila (c) to mememememememe.^^This song is (c) to KC and JoJo too.^^  
Whoo,'tis my first song fic.n_n;Hope you like it.=P   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Tyreke stared out of the window towards Emerald Coast from his apartment in Station Square.It was night time,and the moon was shining over the glistening ocean as the soft sounds of the wind glided through the air.It was a lovely night,indeed,but something was missing.Or rather,someone.He turned away from the window and smiled at the picture of Teila,his long time friend.They love each other,well,Teila loves him as a friend,but Tyreke loved her in a diferent way.He loved the difference between her and normal girls.He admired her courage.It wasn't just her looks he loved,it was much more.He loved her for who she is.He was in love with her.His smile faded because of what happened earlier.....  
*FLASBACK*  
"Ty,please,I just need to be by myself for a while."Teila said sitting onna rock at Emerald Coast.  
"TayTay,we can talk about this over a nice lil' date-"Tyreke started,but was cut off.  
"Listen,I want to be by MYSELF right now.Leave me ALONE!Too many things already happened to me today,I don't need you bothering me.Just...leave me alone."and with that Teila jumped off the rock and ran as fast as she could.Tyreke started to run after her,but stopped when she saw something fall out of her pocket.It was a tiny little book,small enough to fit in a pocket but large enough to write in.He picked it up and looked at it quizzically.What was it?A diary or something?Tyreke immediately took that thought out of her head.It wouldn't be like Teila to have a diary,but a small book with a couple words expressing her feelings.........that,that could be a possibilty.  
He was about to open it but stopped.Should he really?It could be privacy.  
"I'm sure she won't find out."Tyreke said opening it again.He read a couple pages,most of them saying a few words like happy,hyper,and so on.He got up to the latest one,which was today,and read it.  
  
May 24,2001:  
Sad,depressed,I know nothing,barely nothing about my past life.Angry,un-me.  
  
Tyreke closed the book slowly,realizing what he did before.He kicked the sand he in anger.How could he have been such an idiot?Now she might never speak to him again.He hung his head in sorrow,letting his long bangs falls in front of his face.He felt the rain come down.But not only from the sky,but from his heart as well.  
*ENDING FLASHBACK*  
Tyreke sighed loudly as he plopped down in bed.The rain was still going,probably meaning Teila's mood was still sad.What could he do to try to make her feel better?He stared at the wall,eyes glowing dimly,trying to see if he could think of any ideas.He suddenly sat up.Smiling brightly,he sat up,digged in his closet,and pulled out his water-poof radio.He grabbed a certain disc,put it in,and ran out the door,too excited to grab a jacket since it was raining.  
------------------------------------  
Teila sat indian style on her bed,wearing her light blue pajama pants and a white shirt.Her hair was tied back as well.She had a pile of crumpled up tissue that she was trying to throw in a basket.However,since she was depressed,she missed every one.Sighing,she gazed at the floor sadly.Why did she have to yell at Tyreke?She didn't want to,but it just...came out.He could be annoying sometimes,but he was always there.Suddenly,she heard a rock thrown against her window.She looked out,glad nothing was broken.She stood up and walked over to the window to see what was that hit her window.She saw a figure down there waving at her through the rain.Since she was on the lowest floor in the apartment,she could see it was Tyreke.He was playing a radio as he walked up to her window.Teila watched on,smiling.Tyreke began to sing.  
-----  
See baby I, apologize  
For all the things   
That I've done, that I've done   
See I know that I've been a fool   
For far too long   
Baby you don't have to   
Go and run away   
Just come back to papa   
Please baby, baby won't you stay   
If you really love me   
Then why are you leavin' me?  
  
I can't think   
Think about this crazy day   
I lose sleep   
Just to daydream about you baby   
  
I'm goin' crazy, crazy, crazy   
Just thinkin' about you lately   
I'm goin' crazy, crazy, crazy   
Just thinkin' about you baby   
I'm goin' crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy   
Thinkin' about you lately   
I'm goin' crazy, crazy ,crazy  
When I can't touch you   
Crazy, crazy,crazy   
When I can't hold you   
Crazy, crazy,crazy   
And I can't see you again   
  
Said I'm goin' crazy   
Baby, baby, baby, baby   
Said I'm goin' crazy   
I finally realize   
That you are my true love   
And I had a lot of time to think   
And you're all I seem   
To keep think, to keep thinkin' of, yeah   
And now I know I need ya   
Each and every day   
I can't live without ya   
So don't run away   
Baby you said that you love me   
So why are you leavin' me?   
Why, why, why, why?   
  
I can't think   
Think about this crazy day   
I lose sleep   
Just to daydream about you baby   
  
I'm goin' crazy, crazy, crazy   
Just thinkin' about you lately   
I'm goin' crazy, crazy, crazy   
Just thinkin' about you baby   
I'm goin' crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy   
Thinkin' about you lately   
I'm goin' crazy, crazy   
And I can't touch you   
Crazy, crazy   
And I can't hold you   
Crazy, crazy   
And I can't see you again   
  
  
If I can't see you, I can't see you   
  
If I can't see you, if I can't see you   
  
If I can't see you, if I can't see you again   
  
Then I would go   
  
If I can't see you, I'd go crazy.....  
------  
The rain stopped slowly as he finished,but he was still soaking wet.Teila laughed lightly at him,beaming.Tyreke smiled back,happy to see that lovely smile of hers.  
"Teila...I'm sorry if I bugged you today.."he said looking at her.Teila didn't say anything,but jumped out the window and running to the soaked Tyreke.She hugged him tightly,laughing.Tyreke laughed and hugged her back.Teila whispered while looking at his ruby red eyes.  
"Thank you.I feel alot better now,knowing that I have a friend like you."she said smiling.By now she was wet from him,but she didn't mind.Tyreke smiled brightly.  
"Does this mean we can go onna date?"Tyreke asked.Teila smiled,rolling her eyes.  
".............No."she said smiling.She started walking back."Come on,you need to dry before you get a cold."  
"Aw man....but I'm getting closer,you hesitated."Tyreke said trotting after her.  
"Suuuure Ty..."Teila said sarcasticly.She was about to climb back in her window when she was picked up from the ground and teleported back to her room.  
"Eh...thanks Ty.I could've went through my window though..."Teila said.  
  
  
EL FIN!!^^  
  



End file.
